Computer systems implemented by networked blade servers positioned in spaced slots in an enclosure are well known. From time to time blade servers must be removed from their enclosures for servicing or replacement. In such a process, data is transferred from the replaced blade server to configure the replacement blade server. If the blade server is removed too quickly, data in the server can be irretrievably lost. Accordingly, the present disclosure provides a device for delaying the removal of a blade server until it is safe to do so after a data transfer has been completed from the blade server.